Está bien
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Él es Drake. No lo necesita. Drake, Josh.


**Drake&Josh y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Está bien<strong>

Es estúpido decir que le molesta apenas y sólo un poco el silencio eterno de Josh.

No, ni siquiera es completo silencio, porque hablan. Murmuran gracias y permisos en la cena, al chocar con el otro, o saludos secos al llegar a casa. Es difícil pretender que no está ocurriendo nada, la verdad; y cómo hacerlo, honestamente, al hallarse solo en la habitación sin más en lo que pensar.

No guitarra, no banda, no canciones nuevas una más horrenda que la otra.

Hablan, pero no. Comparten la habitación más vacía del mundo, construyendo el muro macizo que existía antes del matrimonio de sus padres, y _no_, no quiere que suceda. Lo intenta, un poco primero, luego demasiado. Trata de regresar al punto de ser inseparables, perdonarse todo, sin ceder; es Drake Parker y no puede ceder, amargura creciendo por dentro o no.

—¿Y, cuando será?

—¿Cuándo será qué?

Megan libera un bajo bufido, ballena estúpida bajo el brazo. Lleva el cojonudo peluche por doquier desde que lo adquirió. Un recuerdo más. Lo odia.

—El momento en que te rindas, claro. —afirma como si fuese enteramente obvio, porfiada en ello—, ¿no son ya dos semanas? Dijiste que Josh te necesitaba y, para serte sincera, no he visto nada de eso desde que decidió sacarte de su vida.

—Él me _necesita_, niñita. —espeta, ignorando lo demás, la verdad, lo cierto y la retorcida sabiduría que encierran tales palabras—. Lo sabe, yo lo sé. En menos de lo que crees , se la pasará ese enojo estúpido y volverá aquí.

_Drake siempre consigue lo que quiere. _

—¿Qué no me escuchaste la primera vez? —casi chilló, frunciendo el ceño. Qué podría ofuscarla de esta situación, no desea saberlo—. No está enfadado contigo, ni disgustado. De hecho, sería bueno para ti si lo estuviera. —de algún modo, el castaño dejó de juguetear inconscientemente con las hileras sueltas de sus sábanas. Megan ya no estaba jugando—. Lo de sacarte de su vida fue serio. Le eres indiferente, Drake. Absolutamente indiferente. Otro extraño más, otro compañero de clase, un desconocido con el que no tiene sentido enfadarse.

Otro, otro, otra cara en el océano de miles rodeando la secundaria, de entre los que no tendría razón de ser el profesar más que sana deferencia. Sólo el genial e irritante Drake Parker de su clase de ciencia. Ni más, ni menos.

—Pero él…

—Josh no te necesita.

—Claro que sí, claro que lo hace. —hueco, nunca se escuchó tan hueco.

—Josh no te necesita, Drake.

—Está perdido sin mí, Megan. ¿No ves? Casi nunca está en casa, no hace la tarea en nuestra habitación. Vamos, eso no es propio de Josh.

—Porque consigue más citas sin tu presencia haciéndolo sentir como un idiota, porque no necesita ya hacer la tarea precisamente _aquí_, para ayudarte o hacerte compañía. —_cállate, cállate, cállate ahora_—. La verdad, creo que nunca te necesitó en realidad. Sólo complicabas las cosas.

Es extraño el deseo de introducir una ballena de felpa en la boca de tu hermanita, o el anhelo ferviente de correr a la ventana con el fin de evitar la mirada certera, aguda, que repite las mismas palabras. Una parte suya pide que mienta, pues, ¿desde cuándo Megan Parker es epítome de la sinceridad?

Sin embargo, ¿qué razones tendría para mentir ahora?

_Lárgate de aquí. _

—¡Megan, cariño! ¿Podrías ayudarme con eso?

El llamado es bizarro, de por sí. Josh solía prestar a tales asuntos sin que se le pidieran primero. Posiblemente, él estaría fuera hoy, como ayer y el día anterior, y el antes de ese, antes de recordarlo. Duele que importe, o que duela. No debería doler, ni siquiera.

No, apenas debería importar el dolor o las ansias de gritar improperios a Megan, o que se marche por donde vino y se lleve a la odiosa ballena con ella. No es verdad. No _necesita_, aunque siempre es aclamado, y Josh no es la excepción. Él es Drake.

Es genial, es bien parecido, es talentoso. No requiere nada más. No, no, por supuesto que no. Su vida es perfecta sin Josh.

_Nunca te necesitó en realidad. _

—¡Enseguida voy, mamá!

Ahora puede, ¿qué ahora?

_Sólo complicabas las cosas. _

—Bobo. —escucha, con asombro. Tal vez tiene mejor autocontrol del que presume—. Sé que es pedir mucho, pero deja de ser tan idiota esta vez, antes de…

Calla, no es cierto. Antes de nada, porque su mundo anda de maravilla y no se rompe entre los muros agolpándose y bramidos pugnando por salir. Está bien, de perlas. Megan y su discursito pueden irse al diablo.

—Nada, olvídalo. Sólo arréglalo rápido.

Existe una pila de ensayos, tareas y cosas por hacer ininteligibles, además de una llamada de atención por tratar de colarse al cine sin pagar el boleto. No le es posible comprender Química para el siguiente examen, e ignora si despertará a tiempo mañana, a tiempo. Qué cuernos. Él es Drake ¿no? Todo saldrá bien.

Josh lo necesita. Drake, a nadie. Siempre fue así. Megan gusta de torturar su mente con sin sentidos. Siempre fue así.

Él es Drake. Todo está bien.

* * *

><p>NA. Producto de ver 'Josh is done', o algo así, y mi hiperactiva mente. Ese episodio es demasiado bueno, y sentí que faltaba algo que fuera el detonante sembrar la duda en Drake, para hacerle pensar en que sí necesitaba a Josh, y quién mejor que Megan. El final es negación pura, en realidad. Podría estar ubicado antes de su gran epifanía y las disculpas que pidió en el salón de ciencias.


End file.
